AMOLED (active-matrix organic light emitting diode), as a novel type of display device, has characteristics of high chroma, high-contrast, wide viewing angle, high-brightness, self-luminescence, fast response, and enabling flexible display and the like, and has been recognized as the next generation flat panel display technology.
The AMOLED substrate is mainly composed of LTPS (low temperature poly-silicon) and oxide, then is vapor-deposited with organic materials, and finally, a cover plate is used to enclose the devices. However, the production technique for the AMOLED substrate is still a relatively novel technique; there are still many problems to be conquered in the production of large-scale AMOLED screens. In the process of evaporation of organic materials, the large-sized glass substrate needs to be secured onto a glass retaining carrier, is overturned and then is subjected to evaporation, is overturned back after the evaporation technique to separate the glass substrate from the glass retaining carrier.